Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to communications, and particularly to methods for prompting a user to contact individuals if the level of interaction drops below a threshold.
In today's computer age, it may appear that we are more connected than ever before. In many work environments, maintaining regular contact with individuals is an important component. Whether a sales person who needs to reach out to customers on a regular basis or a manager who needs to maintain a sense of their employees' activities, a certain level of connection must be maintained for the relationship to continue smoothly. Currently users must rely on their own memories or passive measures for determining their last or future contact.
It would be beneficial to have mechanisms in place to help users ensure a certain amount and type of contact with others.